The present disclosure relates to a laryngoscope to be inserted inside a patient's mouth. More specifically, the laryngoscope is configured for use in both direct and indirect laryngoscopy.
When a patient is unconscious, for example, during general anesthesia, it is necessary to maintain a patient's airway. This can be done with an endotracheal tube that is inserted in the patient's trachea. A properly placed endotracheal tube establishes an open path for air into the patient's lungs. One of the difficulties with intubation is making sure that the endotracheal tube is inserted in the patient's trachea, which leads to the lungs, rather than in the esophagus which leads to the patient's stomach. The tool used to visually verify the placement of the endotracheal tube is called a laryngoscope and the observation of a patient's throat using a laryngoscope is referred to as laryngoscopy. The procedure of fitting an endotracheal tube in the patient's trachea is often called intubation.
A laryngoscope includes a handle and a blade. In use, the blade is inserted inside the patient's mouth and partially down the patient's throat to create a direct line of sight to the vocal chords. The blade applies pressure to soft tissue of the throat as well as aligns the patient's head and neck in order to create this direct line of sight. This is called direct laryngoscopy. An intubation performed during direct laryngoscopy is referred to as a direct intubation.
In some clinical settings, the patient's limited neck mobility may not allow the patient's head and/or neck to be manipulated enough to create the line of sight to the vocal chords required in direct laryngoscopy. A video laryngoscope is a modified laryngoscope used for indirect laryngoscopy. The video laryngoscope combines a generally curved blade with a camera disposed at the distal end. The curved blade can be inserted in the patient's mouth and throat with minimal neck movement and the camera is connected to a graphical display that provides the caregiver with the visual confirmation required for proper endotracheal tube placement. Indirect laryngoscopy is usually used for difficult intubation but is applicable for non-difficult or “routine” intubations as well.